Dreaming Of You
by Blood Red Rain
Summary: I keep having strange dreams..about Seto..Can I figure out what they mean and escape insanity..? Surprise Narrator I suck at this! BRRS x ? Yaoi


BRR: Okay, I was thinking of this song, and I thought it would make a good idea for a story. I'm a big Yoai fan so....TAH-DAH! The birth of a fanfic!!

Seto:You've got problems..don't you..?

BRR: (pokes Seto)

Seto: meeeep!!!(runs away)

BRR: okay here's the disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Evenecscence or any thing related to such, other than my story..

Seto: And we're all thankful for that!

BRR:grrrrr... (Glomps Seto)

Seto: (O.O) ACK!

BRR: (sits on Seto) Well, anyway, enjoy!

Artist :EvanEscence

CD : Fallen

Song: Taking Over Me

_Lyrics_

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

Dreaming Of You

Walking into the living room,I suddenly notice him standing there , and jump in surprise. "K-Kaiba, Wha-What are you doing here?" I ask, still shaken up by his sudden arrival.

He smiles at me, not menacingly, like he does in duels, just a sweet caring smile.

Wait, is this really Kaiba..?

"I was waiting for you to get home..." he says, taking a step towards me.

I take a step back as he takes another step. "Wh-What do you want?!" I demand.

I take another step back and trip over something. I feel myself falling fast, and close my eyes, preparing for impact. I'm stopped just before I hit the ground, and I can feel someone pulling me up again. I open my eyes only to find they are met, face to face, with Seto's icey blue ones.

"This..."he replies, suductively.

He's dangerously close to me, I struggle but he holds me down. He leans down, closer, closer....and....

_You don't remember me but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,_

_but who can decide what they dream and dream I do_

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Damn" I said.

I haven't had a full nights sleep for two weeks.

I got up and pulled my clothes on. Neglecting my usual chokers and buckles, I put on only one spiky bracelate, my mind, elsewhere.

Glancing at the clock, I curse again, its 3:45 AM. I walked downstairs, and hurried out the door. Maybe the fresh air would clear my head.

I tried to think of the dream I had just had. Fuzzy images flashed into my mind.

'I'm not supposed to feel that way towards anyone, especially not Kaiba...' I thought. 'So why do I keep having those dreams...?' I asked myself.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the steps, deep in thought

"No.." I said aloud " I'm not like that. Its just a stupid dream thats all..." I finished as I stood up and started walking off to nowhere imparticular...

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

I shivered against the frigid, morning cold, noticing the faint promise of warmth and light on the horizon. A cruel wind danced around me, tossing around my already wild hair.

I looked up, realizing where I was, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"H-How did I end up here?!" I asked myself, goggling at the enormous mansion, looming over me.

The Kaiba Mansion.

I knew what all those dreams meant. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew.

I loved Seto, but what could I do about it. He doesn't even know who I am anymore.

I stood there for a long time, until i couldn't feel my toes. Then, I decided.

"Okay..." I said walking up to the gigantic iron gates.

They opened automatically,the security cameras seeing that I wasn't a threat. I walked up the long sidewalk, leading up to _his_ house. Reaching the door, I pushed the little black button that rang the bell.

One of the maids came to the door. My heart sank. How was I supposed to explain to her... that I loved Seto...And wanted to see him...

"Yes?" the maid persisted.

I frantically searched for an excuse, and finally came up with the lame idea of :

"Umm...I need to speak with Seto Kaiba, is he home?"

I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid.

'Of course I'm here to see Seto Kaiba, who else would I want to talk to? The Butler?!' I said to myself

I've been talking to myself alot lately, I've often even asked myself if I was going crazy.

"Yes, please come in, Mr...eh...Who shall I tell him you are?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Yami Mutou." I said confidently.

He had always said that he never believed in me, the Millenium Items, or the Heart Of The Cards, but I knew he really did...

He would know who I was.

He would remember me...

I sat down, waiting for him. I looked at the clock, it said 6:30 AM.

'I hope I didn't wake him.' I thought

A few minutes later, the maid came back down the stairs.

"Mr. Kaiba said not to move ,and that he'll be right there." she said firmly as she walked out of the room, closing the only exit behind her.

'not to move, and that he'll be right there...' I played those words over and over in my head...'Did that mean that he...'

"Ehem...!"

I snapped awake. Looking up towards the noise, I saw him. Seto was standing at the foot of the stairs.

I prayed that he still remembered me.

_Have you forgotten all I know,_

_And all we have?_

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. He'd forgotten about me.

It was no use now, I doubt he would be pleased of a complete stranger walking into to his house, and pouring their heart out.

How could I have been so stupid?!

He's Seto Kaiba! CEO of Kaiba Corp. , billionaire, and an older brother to Mokuba...

What made me think he'd remember the **spirit** living **inside** a kid he'd dueled a few times in Battle City...?!

I hung my head in sorrow, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

_And touched my hand,_

_I knew you loved me then..._

My insides grew cold,and my body began shaking as I cried.

As the tears rolled down my face, I felt someone gently touch my hand. I looked up into his brilliantly blue eyes and, for a moment, there was nothing else.

As crimson melds into saphire, I notice the questioning looked in his eyes, asking me, 'What's wrong?'

I blatently disregarded the fact that he might not love me back. Throwing my arms areound his neck, I sobbed into his shoulders.

He ran his fingers through my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Shh...Its alright..It'll be okay..." Came his soft, crooning voice.

I calmed down a little bit. Enough to say those caring but deadly words...

"S-Seto...I-I Love You!" I finally blurted out, burying my face in his shoulder again.

He pulled away.

"I...I Love you too, Yami..." he said to me, leaning forwards, just like in my dream.

Except this time, I didn't resist him.

All at once, I was overcome with the warmth of his lips touching mine. I deepened the kiss and parted my lips slightly, granting him passage.

Intoxicated with the taste of him, I could have wept when the touch was taken away.

Gasping for breath, I looked at him, he was beautiful, just like he had always been. But now, he was mine...

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breathe,_

_Your taking over me..._

That first night we were together was perfect, everything was perfect.

I remembered the room, smelling of wine and rose candles. And him. He was perfect.

To me, he always will be.

After getting out of the shower, I wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at my reflection. I saw...

I blinked. Rubbing my eyes several times, I looked back into the mirror.

Puzzled, I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried my hair with another one.

I couldv'e sworn i saw, as crazy as it sounds, Seto's reflection in that mirror instead of mine.

_I look in the mirror and see your face,_

_If I look deep enough,_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over...._

I walked out of the bathroom, still a little confused.

Seto walked up behind me and put his hands around my waist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with sincere concern.

I looked up at him and smiled. "No, Seto-sama, its just that I was a little worried about Yugi. But I can just call him later." I said, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

He didn't have to know. I knew it was just my imagination. Besides, a little insanity never hurt anyone...

For now, I think I'll catch up on a fews weeks sleep...

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

Closing my eyes as he planted a tender kiss on my cheek, he leaned back on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

And no longer afraid of having strange dreams, I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I'll just be dreaming of you, Seto...

_I believe in you,_

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

_(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me..._

_(Taking over me)_

_Taking over me......_

BRR: Whew...I stayed up _all_ night werkin on this fic so ya better like it or I'll poke you with a fishtick!

Seto: Be warned! She really will!

BRR: (pokes Seto with a frozen fishtick POKE!)

Seto: O.O.......ACK! (runs away)

BRR: Reveiws are Loverly! And, in case your wondering, my E-mail 

AND NO FLAMIES PLEASE!!

Signed,

Blood Red Rain


End file.
